


My Sister is Dating Who?!

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Selena has been acting oddly these past few weeks, almost as if she’s seeing someone. Now, Nyx has been rather good about scaring off all her potential suitors, so he can’t help but be a little curious about who his sister might be seeing.





	My Sister is Dating Who?!

“Don’t wait up for me,” Selena said to him as she slipped her shoes on in the doorway, her phone clutched tightly in her hands. “I’ll be eating out with a friend and will probably return tomorrow.” She frowned at something on her phone screen and hurriedly typed something before she checked to make sure she had her keys and wallet and left the apartment.

Nyx sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. A friend, his younger sister had said. Now, Nyx would never fault his sister for making friends, especially since they were Galahdian refugees and native Insomnians tended to look down on refugees and immigrants, but he had the feeling that wasn’t what was happening here. Selena was wearing makeup (light but with a faint hint of blush and lipstick in a tasteful color) and Selena almost _never_ bothered with makeup when going out. She was also wearing a light yellow summer dress that must have been bought recently (given he had never seen her wear it) and a matching jacket. Also, who wouldn’t return until the _very next day_ after eating out with a friend? Nyx certainly had never done so.

His sister _could_ be telling the truth, but Nyx had a feeling that she wasn’t. Without a second thought he grabbed his own keys, wallet, and phone and headed out. It was a good thing he was part of the Kingsglaives wasn’t it? That meant he was good at tracking. Although he had a feeling the captain would scream at him if he ever found out what he was using his powers for, well, what Drautos never found out wouldn’t hurt him. And honestly? It wasn’t like any of that mattered when he had a little sister to track down.

He grinned as he sped down the stairs. (The guy wouldn’t know what hit him.)

…

Nyx tracked Selena down to a kebab stand down in little Galahd. It wasn’t the one that he always visited with his friends, that one was at least five blocks to the south and down a couple of levels, but this one was outside a rather busy bar with people going in and out of it. Selena had two kebabs in her hand. One for her and one for her “friend”, Nyx assumed. His sister had drew her jacket around her and was frowning at something on her phone screen, her face curled up in a look of disgust when she tried one of the kebabs that she had bought. Yep, _nothing_ like the stuff they made back in Galahd (as Libertus mentioned more than a few times when they went out drinking).

Selena took a few more bites of her kebab before she brightened as something she saw on her phone screen. Nyx watched as she took a moment to chew and swallow before quickly typing something and slipping her phone into the pocket and walked down to a corner of the bar and took a turn around it. Nyx grinned. Oh, she was off to meet the mystery guy huh?

He picked up his pace as he tagged along behind his sister. Nyx whistled softly and looked away as Selena waited outside one of the side doors to the bar and when he looked back- “Crowe?!”

Nyx hurriedly slapped a hand over his mouth and ducked behind the corner, flattening himself against the wall. He was panting like he run a marathon or had seen Ifrit standing there himself, which, knowing Crowe’s temper was pretty accurate. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the night sky above Insomnia. He had just seen Selena and Crowe _hugging_ and, worse, Crowe was pressing a kiss into his baby sister’s neck. Nyx continued to stare in shock for a moment before his mind finally kicked into action and he pulled out his phone.

Quickly, he fired off a text to the one guy who would know what to do about this situation. His good friend, Libertus.

[ **Nyx** ] I saw Selena and Crowe outside a bar!   
[ **Nyx** ] Crowe was kissing Selena!   
[ **Nyx** ] WTF!!!!!

He got a response within seconds.

[ **Lib** ] WHAT?!?!?!!!!!!!

Nyx nodded and was about to type something in response when he got another text from Lib.

[ **Lib** ] What bar?

He took a picture of the bar and sent it to Lib.

[ **Lib** ] THAT’S THE BAR I TOOK CROWE TO

Nyx froze. The bar Lib took Crowe to? That would mean-

He never got the chance to reply to Lib because Crowe took the corner and plucked his phone out of his hands. Selena was hot on her heels behind her, and she gave him her frown of disappointment when she spotted him. Nyx whimpered. Selena’s disappointment was something he had never been able to handle well. “I thought I heard a familiar voice calling my name.” Crowe frowned as she scrolled through his recent messages. “Figured you were trying to be an overprotective big brother. You know that Selene told me about all the times you scared off the guys who were interested in her?”

Crowe looked ready to say more, but that was when Lib choose to burst out of a door. “Crowe!”

Crowe huffed and shoved his phone into his chest, “guess that’s my cue to leave.” She turned towards Selena. “Come on, let’s ditch these losers.”

Selena giggled, _giggled_ , before she hooked her arm with Crowe’s. “Now be nice, that’s my brother you’re talking about.” His sister gave Nyx a stare before she looked away and led Crowe down the road. “My very _annoying_ brother. Now come on, blackbird, you promised me a movie and some dancing.”

“That I did,” Crowe said with a chuckle that genuine and not at all sarcastic and Nyx’s eyes may have bugged out looking at her because Crowe Altius did not chuckle softly like that. “That I did, Selena.”

He moved to follow them but Lib reached him just then and slammed him into the wall. “What do you mean Crowe was kissing Selena?!”

“I meant I saw her-” Lib roared and threw a punch at his head that he managed to just duck in time. “Hey! What are you throwing punches at _me_ for?!”

“Because Crowe wouldn’t just go around kissing _any_ old person, so _you_ must have known that _your sister_ -”

“-Selena?! Oh, now don’t you get started on Selena-” The two bickered long into the night before they screamed everything out and dejectedly walked into the bar to nurse a pair of beers. Their younger sisters, or sister figure in Lib’s case, had been _dating_ and they had just found out?

When Nyx finally headed back home, there was a text on his phone. Well, two texts.

[ **Selena** ] I’m staying at Crowe’s for the night.

[ **Crowe** ] Your sister says to not wait up and make your own damn breakfast for once.


End file.
